


这，是我们的爱

by Wusong_sleep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boys Kissing, Ejaculation, Gay, M/M, Tongue kiss, boys, nipple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wusong_sleep/pseuds/Wusong_sleep
Summary: 小智说：“你喜欢我吗？”当然，这是我们的爱智豪太好了XDDD
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Kudos: 12





	这，是我们的爱

“你喜欢谁呢？”小豪问自己，他躺在床上，床板下的小智正在呼呼大睡。

当他第一次在洛奇亚的背上与小智相会的那一刻，那个墨绿色头发的少年就深深刻在了他的心里。曾经，小豪只有小春这个朋友，而当小智伸出手，说要交朋友的时候。小豪的心就开始不受控制的狂跳，像不安的小兔想要挣脱牢笼，他感觉他已经抓不住那只小兔了，马上会脱笼而逃。

“你为什么喜欢他呢？”小豪按耐不住，翻身下床，蹲在小智的床边，盯着他的睡眼出神。

小豪奇怪自己居然喜欢的不是小春，而是只见面一个多月的小智。真的奇怪，他想他想的发狂，没日没夜的，满脑子都是小智的笑脸。他的笑容总是让人留恋，虽然更多时候只会对宝可梦露出这样的笑容。  
我喜欢还会对我这样笑，小豪想。  
当小智笑起来的时候，小豪总是会不自主的脸红，真是奇怪。  
笑容只是表象，他喜欢的是他开朗的样子。

“你喜欢小智，从遇见他开始！”小豪狠狠的对自己说，不由得又脸红了，回头酸酸的看了一眼一旁的皮卡丘，睡的正香。  
他也想趴在小智怀里咬咬耳朵。  
小豪第一次有这种奇妙的情愫，也许很早就已经知道男女之间的情爱之事，但从来没有幻想过自己会有喜欢的对象——毕竟从小到大，他几乎都是一个人。  
现在发生的时候，小豪一下子接受不了：一个阳光少年闯进了自己的生活，搅乱了本来的平静，也搅乱了小豪的心。

他再也平静不下来了。

“就一下好不好？他不会知道的。”包含着兴奋与冒险，小豪弯下腰，在小智的小嘴上亲亲琢了一口，慌忙抬头。  
心不受控制的狂跳，小豪感觉自己再不克制一下，就会失去对身体的控制，再次冲上去亲吻他。

闭上眼睛，细细回味唇上的味道，或许是青梅味的？或许是荔枝味的？酸酸甜甜，带着暖丝丝的触感。  
小豪褪不去脸上的燥热，也没注意到小智脸上泛着微微的粉红。

我想要拥抱，想要更多的身体接触，想要亲吻他身体的每个角落，想要更加深入了解他，想要……  
我多么想要你也喜欢我。

小豪深吸一口气，希望能冷静一下，虽然无济于事。  
转身准备上床，希望睡眠能平抚躁动的心。  
隐隐约约传来敲过12点的钟声。  
他听见身后的小智好像翻了个身，没有在意。  
他只想逃离这个尴尬的处境，希望小智什么也不知道。

小豪突然被人从背后抱住了，暖暖的，是太阳的味道，带着青草的香气。  
他能感受到小智透过睡衣的体温，这腾腾热气像一只神奇的手，缠绕着，让他不想离开。  
他愣在了原地，动弹不得。

“怎么了……Satoshi？还没睡吗……？”  
小豪僵直的转过头来，尴尬的问。

小智知道我亲了他吗，知道了会怎么想，以后会不会不理我了，以后怎么办……

胡思乱想。

如果小智在黑夜里能看见豪的脸，那一定是红苹果色的。

小智舔了舔嘴唇，余温尚在。  
“你做了什么？”

“对不起！我…没忍住。”  
小豪不知道怎么面对小智，现在只想着逃跑了，“睡觉吧……不早……”

“你喜欢我吗？”  
小智对小豪说。  
猝不及防的，小智一下子把他压到床上，品尝小豪的唇。  
小豪愣愣的，认凭小智嘬着自己的嘴。  
据说，嘴唇也是人身体上比较敏感的地方了。  
小豪陶醉在这样的行为中，也不害羞了，抛开之前的尴尬，试探的伸出舌头，回应小智。很快，小智也回应了他，舌头相互缠绕着，摩挲着舌苔，用唾液相互润滑。  
小智深入豪的口腔，深深的探索，许久才收回了，拉出晶亮的银丝。

“智，我或许是爱你的。”小豪抱着小智，细品刚刚的激情。

“把或许去掉，”小智看着豪的眼睛，在黑暗中闪着光，“我也爱着你。”

舌头再一次交错在了一起。不过小豪这一次更加主动一些，他开始转战智的耳垂，顺着脸颊舔过去，依旧是小孩子，小豪舌头轻轻一碰，耳朵就泛起了天边的绯红。

“小豪，我们继续。”小智边说着，脱去了上衣，扑红扑红的脸，依旧害羞。

小豪咧嘴笑了。

两人拥抱在一起，互相在各自的颈上留下自己的痕迹，然后小智一路向下，亲吻豪的乳头。小豪被舔的浑身颤抖，乳头也慢慢硬了起来。小智舌头在乳头边打着旋，牙齿轻轻咬着，每咬一下，小豪的身子都要抖一抖。

他浑身充满了一种奇怪的燥热，随着小智的动作越积越烈，不知道如何排解。只能抱着小智的脑袋，希望能缓解一点刺激。

两人的阴茎都早已经高高的挺立了起来，在内裤里涨的生疼。

小智用环住小豪的腰，手缓缓从臀部伸入他的内裤中。  
“小智…别……”  
嘴上这么说着，内心却渴望继续下去。  
彻底的沦陷。

小智揉捏着小豪的屁股，然后缓缓的把他的内裤褪下了，随着最后的布匹的脱落，小豪弯完全裸露在小智面前。  
伴着昏暗的光，小豪的嫩茎在小智的面前挺立着，微微发颤。喘息着。

小智也三下五除二脱掉了衣服，现在两个小情人已经都一丝不挂了。

小智亲吻小豪的小腹，顺着沟谷往下，再往下，一口含住了小豪的嫩茎。

小豪忍不住发出了一声轻轻的呻吟，他终于知道自己燥热的来源了。  
小智用灵活的舌头包裹着小豪还未完全成熟的阴茎，尝试拨开前面的包皮，没有成功——却也引发了小豪一阵有节奏的喘息。小智如同舔棒棒糖一般，这可真是个小巧的东西，上面还有一些微咸的粘液，混合着唾液，润滑的越滑越快。  
小豪并没有发育，但小智也不能把他的嫩茎完全吞进口中，只能含住阴茎前端，轻轻的吞吐。小智用手握住小豪的睾丸，把玩着，不时用舌头舔一舔囊袋，真是一种奇妙的体验。  
小智一边帮小豪口交，一边为自己的肉棒撸动着，恍惚中，仿佛自己再给自己口交，两人好像合二为一了。

初经世事的小男孩怎么受得了这种刺激，小豪早已经面耳赤红，身子像虾一样往后弓着腰，抱住小智的脑袋。随着小智的节奏喘着气。

“小豪，你要尝尝吗，我的？”  
小智抬起头来，小豪感觉那种舒畅感瞬间没了感觉，怅然若失。

小豪躺下身子，脸正对着小智的肉棒，也是小小的一个，分泌着透明的液体。  
他尝试去舔了舔肉棒顶上的细缝，品尝液体的滋味，咸的而且温暖。  
小智发出一声颤抖且舒爽的惊呼，躺倒到凌乱的床上。

“嘘，别把皮卡丘它们吵醒了。”  
两人看了看不远处的皮卡丘，睡的正香。

小豪突然感觉到了一阵来自下体的快感，吞吐小智嫩茎的同时向下瞟了一眼，小智也在品尝自己的嫩茎！  
两人人交错的躺着，互相舔舐着对方的阴茎，互相体验着从来没有过的快感。  
不断的重复抽动中，小智和小豪感觉像自己在抽插自己的嘴巴，双份的快感与舒畅。

渐渐的，两人的呼吸越来越急促，伴着微微的呻吟。

“小智…我……啊啊要射了……”  
“我也快了……”  
说着话，两人嘴的动作倒也没停止，两人加上手，给对方撸动着，增加快感。  
终于，伴随着两声惊呼，两道稀薄的童子精分别射进对方的嘴里，不多，不过是第一次。

含着恋人的初精，两个小男孩瘫软在床上，大口大口的喘着气。

小智品味着小豪的初精，咸咸的，带着小豪的体香。  
“小豪，你的精液很好吃欧。”  
他爬起来，对上小豪的眼睛。

“你的也是。”

他们又抱在了一起，舌头带着精液交错，滑溜溜的。疲软的嫩茎贴在一起，残留的精液和唾液混合起来，拉长长的线，滴在床上。

小豪伸出手，抚摸着小智的肉棒，像是观摩一件艺术品，弯下腰，亲了一口。

小豪很高兴，小智也喜欢他。  
“我们会做的跟多的吧？”他问。  
“想再来一次吗？现在”小智咧嘴笑了，也弯下身子，帮小豪撸动疲软的肉棒。

来吧，毕竟，这是我们的爱。


End file.
